Ich Liebe
by RandomWriter57
Summary: Today was the day. Germany was going to confess his love to Italy, and he was going to make it special. How will the German's plan turn out? GerIta, based on Germany's new character song. Threeshot.
1. Preparation

**Title:** Ich Liebe...

**Characters:** Germany, N. Italy/Veneziano

**Pairings:** GerIta

**Rating: **K+ (there's nothing bad in here)

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship

**Summary: **Today was the day. Germany was going to confess his love to Italy, and he was going to make it special. How will the German's plan turn out?

**Inspiration: **This lovely English translation video for Ich Liebe... (Germany's new character song!) - /watch?v=-rTNt8aCp00

**Word Count:** 1,092

Please enjoy~

* * *

**Preparation**

Today was the day.

Today Germany was going to confess his love to Italy.

He already knew how he was going to do it. He could visualise it in his mind already; he'd take the Italian's small hand in his much larger one, stare gently into those endless pools of amber-brown, and tell him exactly how he felt. His plans were perfected.

Now all he had to do was to prepare.

First of all, the German made his way to the basement of his house. As he opened the door, light fell gently over the neatly-made bed of his older brother. Germany smiled to himself. Perfect. Since Prussia was out, Germany knew there was little chance of disturbance (unless Prussia came back early, but that wasn't likely to happen).

And so, Germany set himself to work.

He entered the kitchen and pulled open various cupboards, removing the correct ingredients. Granulated sugar, salt, vanilla extract, lemon zest, flour, and baking powder. Unsalted butter, milk and eggs from the fridge. Apples from the fruit bowl. He was ready to bake.

He skinned and chopped the apples, placing them in the bottom of the bowl, where they were soon to be joined by the sieved sugar. He then measured out the milk exactly into a measuring jug and poured it on top of the mixture. Adding the remaining ingredients, he set the bowl to the side before, being the organised, neat German that he was, taking his next step, which was to clean the counter of any overflown milk or sugar and move all of the now unnecessary bowls and jugs over to the sink. Taking the bowl in the crook of his elbow, he used his right hand to mix the ingredients together until the mixture began to form.

A song came on the radio. It was quite an upbeat song, and Germany couldn't help but bop his head slightly along to it (since he wasn't much of a dancer, of course). He hummed along to the tune, glancing up at the clock, which showed 11:37am. _Two hours and 20 minutes..._ he thought to himself. That was how long it was until Italy would (hopefully) be here. He wouldn't admit it if you asked him later, but for once, Germany actually felt...excited?

Shaking his head of these thoughts, he placed the bowl back on the counter and pushed the mixture which had stuck to the spoon back into the bowl with his pinkie finger. He then looked at the mixture on his pinkie for a moment before licking it off so as to taste it. _It's good, the sweetness is nice_. He then set back to working on his apple cake.

From somewhere in the house echoed the bark of one of the dogs (probably Berlitz; he would bark whenever someone walked past the house, so he therefore barked the most). This was ignored as the owner of these dogs continued baking.

He poured the mixture into the cake tin with a diameter of 24cm, which had been greased when he took out the ingredients. He then took a few more cooking apples and peeled them before dividing them into 6 equal parts and placing them carefully on top of the cake mixture. He poured melted butter on top of the cake, coating the apples with the substance. Then the cake was placed in the oven, which was set for 50 minutes.

Germany then took the time to head out to the park across the road from his house, where many a flower grew. He took his time to pick out some flowers, most of which were dandelions, before heading back home. What he didn't notice was Japan walking past. He noticed Germany picking dandelions and was stunned. _Mr. Germany seems very...girlish today?!_

Returning to Germany, he had returned home and placed his flowers in a vase before checking on the cake, which had been in the oven for half an hour. He then cleaned up his used dishes and counters before making himself a cup of coffee and relaxing for a while.

Then the oven pinged.

After removing the cake and allowing it to cool for thirty minutes, Germany placed it on a plate before powdering some sugar over the top. The cake looked perfect! Now it was time to phone Italy - it was the moment of truth.

Germany took the phone and dialled in the number of Italy, which he had easily memorised. He listened anxiously to the dial tone, hoping beyond hope that Romano didn't pick up - he didn't exactly want to be yelled at by the fiery southern Italian.

Just as Germany began to doubt the how full-proof his plan really was, the phone was picked up. Luckily, it was the northern Italian who answered.

_"Ciao, pronto?"_

"Um, Guten Tag, Italy."

_"Ah, Germany! Ciao! How are you?"_

"I'm alright, thanks. Um, Italy..."

_"Hm?"_

Germany took a deep breath before taking the plunge. "I've made some cake and coffee...would you like to...eat them together?"

_Italy took a moment to respond. "Oh! That's sounds like fun! Sure! What time should I be there?"_

Germany let out a breath which he hadn't realised he was holding. "Um...how is around 2 o' clock?"

_"Buona! I'll be round soon~ See you later!"_

"Ja, tschüß."

As soon as the phone was put down, Germany gave an uncharacteristic fist-pump. Italy had agreed to come over! It was all going to plan! Now all he had to do was get himself ready and make some fresh coffee...

Oh, wait! He had almost forgotten to make sure the house was neat and tidy! And he had to make sure the dogs were fed and watered as well! And let's not forget that he had to set the table as well...

He spent the next hour before Italy's arrival cleaning the house, tending to the dogs and making himself presentable. The kitchen was cleared, the table was set with the vase of dandelions as the centrepiece, and the cups of fresh coffee were made. The cake was perfect too. Everything was ready.

Then the doorbell rang, causing the dogs to cry out in a harmony of barks. Straightening his clothing one more time (all the while thinking, am I too under-dressed?), he made his way to the door.

It was time.

He opened the door.

"Wilkommen."

**To be continued?**

* * *

**Translations:**

_Ciao_ - Hi/bye (Italian)  
_Pronto_ - It's basically what Italians say on the phone. It literally means 'ready', but the correct answer would be 'sono (name)', meaning that you're telling them who you are. So really, _pronto_ is a way of asking who is calling.  
_Guten Tag_ - Good day (German)  
_Buona_ - Great (Italian)  
_Ja_ - Yes (German)  
_Tschüß_ - See you (German)  
_Wilkommen_ - Welcome (German)

Extra: _Ich liebe_ - I love (German) - this is the title of the fic and the song, so I thought I'd best include it here.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Shall I continue this? I have more planned, if you like.

Check out my other stories, if you want.

~RandomWriter57 ( = ¬ = )7 *salutes you*


	2. Method

**Disclaimer: (which I always seem to forget) - I don't own Hetalia ((c) Hidekaz Himaruya) or Germany's character song (Ich Liebe) or the characters.**

* * *

**Method**

Italy was having a lazy day. He had been in bed until around ten in the morning, and then lazed about eating pasta until noon, when he had a siesta for half an hour. He then lay on the sofa in his living room, reading a magazine whilst his brother criticised some cooking program on the television. At one o' clock, the phone rang. Italy picked it up and immediately perked up when he heard the voice of Germany. He smiled as he listened to the German make his shy request. _He sounds so nervous! It's kind of cute~_ He thought. Of course Italy accepted the invitation - anything to spend a day with his best friend!

As soon as he put the phone down, Italy stood from his seat, rushing upstairs to pick out his outfit for the day (since he had just been lazing about in his boxer shorts and a tank top due to the warm summer weather). He raked through his wardrobe, trying to find the perfect outfit. In the end, he had to call his older brother up to help him.

"Romanooooo!" Italy whined.

Romano made his way up the stairs, huffing about annoying brothers and missing his program. "What is it, Veneziano?"

"I can't pick out what to wear!" Italy cried.

"What? Does it even matter? You're only going to see the potato bastard!"

"Of course it matters! I don't want to look homeless! Romano, what should I doooooo?"

Romano sighed in exasperation. "Veneziano, you won't look homeless." He turned to his younger brother's wardrobe and pulled out an outfit. "Wear this."

"Grazie buono, fratello!" Italy exclaimed, hugging his brother. Romano gave him a quick hug back before pushing his brother off.

"Just get ready to go, okay?"

"Si!"

After around fifteen minutes (which was record timing for him), Italy deemed himself ready to go. He stepped out into the warm summer air, embracing the sun's rays. Smiling, the Italian could only imagine what surprises his afternoon would bring. He turned back to the house where Romano stood, watching his younger brother as he left for Germany's house.

"Don't get yourself killed!" Romano yelled. It may have sounded harsh to some, but Italy knew he was really telling him to have a good time...he thought.

Italy giggled nonetheless. "I'll be back soon, but if you feel lonely, feel free to call Spain or Belgium over!"

Romano scowled. "I'll be fine, just go."

"Okay. Addio, fratello!"

"Addio."

Italy turned and began his trek to Germany's home. Hopefully, this afternoon would be a lot of fun!

~O~

Germany stepped aside to let Italy inside the shade of his home. Almost immediately, three dogs burst from a nearby room and rushed forward to the newcomer, each hoping to be petted by the man. Italy laughed and greeted the dogs enthusiastically. Germany smiled softly at the sight; it was nice to see Italy interacting with his pets.

Soon, he was able to shoo his pets back to their beds and Italy was finally able to remove his jacket, which now had a thick coating of assorted dog hairs. The pair made their way to the kitchen, where a small round table was situated, two chairs surrounding it. Germany pulled back a chair, allowing Italy to take a place at the table. The Italian giggled.

"Wow, this feels so fancy!"

Germany held back a smile. "I'll just get the coffee and cake."

As the German prepared the refreshments, Italy took the opportunity to take a glance around the meticulously organised kitchen. There were no dirty dishes lying around, no food spillages on the surfaces, not even a forgotten cereal box from the morning's breakfast. It was so neat and organised, it made Italy a little uncomfortable. What's a home if it doesn't look like someone lives there?

A plate was placed in front of the Italian, causing him to look down at the dish. A fair slice of apple cake sat proudly in its place, the apple-covered top browned beautifully. It looked positively mouth-watering. Another slice was placed in front of where Germany would sit, followed by a steaming mug of coffee. Italy grinned up at Germany as the second mug was placed beside his cake.

"Wow, this looks delicious!"

Germany smiled slightly, taking his seat. "Hopefully the taste is just as good then."

The two tucked into their slices, enjoying the sweetness of the apple cake in contrast to the bitterness of the coffee. They made light conversation as they ate and drank. There wasn't much of a subject going on between the two - they just talked about whatever came to mind.

Germany was inwardly happy with himself. Everything was going to plan; the cake was good, Italy was enjoying himself, and nothing had gone wrong so far. He was confident that by the end of the night, he'd have told the Italian exactly how he felt.

Italy picked up his mug. He brought it to his lips, which were poised to drink the liquid; however, as soon as the coffee made contact, he shuddered and pushed the cup away as quickly as possible. "Cold..." he frowned.

Germany stood, picking up his empty cup and gesturing for his guest's. "I'll make you another cup, if you want."

"Grazie, Germany~" Italy chirped. Then he had an idea. "Hey, can we watch a film or something?"

"Sure, if you want."

The Italian gave a small cheer and bounded through to the living room, no doubt to choose a film to watch. Germany smiled to himself as he imagined Italy's face as he concentrated on the titles; his dark brows would be furrowed over his squinted eyes as he frowned slightly, tongue poking out of his mouth. His eyes would scan over each title, attempting to decipher any that he couldn't understand, despite his lack of German knowledge. As soon as he'd find a DVD, he would pull it out, expression turning to excitement. He'd grin, eyes sparkling with happiness as he called through-

"Germany! I've found the perfect film!"

Smirking, the German quickly finished off the coffee preparations before taking the mugs through, manoeuvring the door open with his elbow before setting the mugs on the coffee table in front of the dark red sofa. Italy had already placed the DVD in the machine and was waiting eagerly in the middle of the sofa, patting the space next to him.

"C'mon, it's gonna start soon!"

Germany accepted the offered seat. As soon as he'd sat down, Italy pressed the play button on the remote, starting the movie up. It was some cheesy romantic comedy about a girl breaking up with her boyfriend because he was cheating, and her friends trying to get her a new boyfriend. She eventually met him and they immediately fell in love at first sight (no matter how illogical this is). The rest of the movie consisted of the pair trying to stay together through an arranged marriage and the man moving to Japan. Realistic, huh?

Not too far into the film, Italy had curled up at Germany's side like a cat, clutching his arm lightly as his eyes focused on the screen. Every so often he would giggle at a scene in the film, or occasionally scowl at a certain development. Germany couldn't help but think about how cute he looked at these times.

The film ended after an hour and a half. Neither of the Nations made to move as the credits rolled up the screen, music from the film playing in the background. Eventually, a loud growling noise was heard. Germany glanced over to his friend, who blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Are you hungry?" Germany asked.

Italy nodded. "Si, a bit."

"I'll make something - what would you like?"

"Hm..." He gave it a moment of thought before answering. "I know! Let's make pasta together!"

Germany smiled inwardly. _I should have guessed..._

**To be continued**

* * *

**Translations:**

_Gra__zie (buono)_ - Thank you (very much) (Italian)  
_Fratello_ - Brother (Italian)  
_Si_ - Yes (Italian)  
_Addio_ - Bye (Italian)

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Wow, I actually got quite a good response on the first part! I really wasn't expecting much, but thank you all for the good response! To my nine lovely followers, and four lovely favouriters, thank you very much! To my six reviewers, virtual apple cake for you! I've already responded to the ones with accounts :3

In response to the two anon reviewers (guest and Goosey Approves), thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter~ I continued it :3

Thank you all, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Possibly more to come, if you like~

Ciao!

~Random ( = ¬ = )7


	3. Results

**Results**

The sound of bubbling water resounded through the kitchen as it boiled away on the hob. Italy hummed absent-mindedly to himself, pouring stelline into the water, which quickly calmed. He then turned his attention to the second pot, which was filled with a red sauce, consisting of tomatoes and other sauce entities. He dipped a finger into the substance, testing it for temperature and taste. Picking out a few jars of various herbs and spices, he added them in before stirring the sauce once more.

Meanwhile, Germany was at the sink. Once the pair had made their way into the kitchen, Italy had offered to let Germany rest as he cooked the pasta. He had said something about 'treating him', since Germany had spent the majority of his day treating Italy. After a while, they were able to come to an agreement that Italy would make the pasta whilst Germany cleaned up after him.

Soon, the smell of fresh tomatoes and herbs penetrated the air, filling their lungs and teasing their salivating taste buds. Two bowls were produced from the cupboard. Pasta was tipped evenly into each bowl after it was drained over the sink, and was followed by a coating of the sauce. As Germany quickly washed the pots, Italy set the plates on the table and seeked out the cutlery, though he wasn't able to find the right drawer until it was pointed out to him by Germany. The two then took their seats and dug in to their meals.

They didn't talk as much during dinner, though this may have been because of how quickly Italy was scarfing down his pasta. Germany couldn't help but smile at the endearing view of Italy looking down at his empty bowl, a slightly disappointed look on his face. The area around his mouth was covered in orangey-red sauce. Germany lay his fork down and picked up a napkin, tapping his companion on the shoulder.

"Hey, you have a little sauce..."

"Oh," Italy's head popped up, smiling as he requested, "can you get it for me?"

Outwardly, Germany sighed. Inwardly, his brain was having a breakdown. He knew it was a simple task, but somehow he couldn't help but panic about it. What if he was too rough? What if Italy thought it was strange?

He brought the napkin to the Italian's messy mouth and gently wiped the sauce away, discarding of the stained napkin when there was no trace of sauce left on his face. He then returned to his food, picking at it quietly.

Italy observed the larger man as he ate, contemplating his next steps. He watched as the German finished his meal, pushing his empty bowl away from him.

"Danke, Italy. That was delicious."

"It's no problem!" Italy trilled, picking up the dirty plates and dumping them in the sink. "I'm glad you liked it."

When he turned back round, he noticed a small dab of sauce in the corner of Germany's mouth. Italy smiled at the idea that had just popped into his head.

"Oh, you've got some sauce on you."

Germany's hand moved upwards as though to remove it, but was caught by a smaller hand. Italy smiled.

"It's okay, I've got it."

He took Germany's face in his left hand and wiped the sauce away with his right thumb, tongue sticking out slightly in concentration as he made sure there was no sauce left. Once he was done, he lowered his right hand, but made no move to remove his left. Blue and amber eyes locked onto each other, neither daring to break away from the gaze. They weren't aware of how close they had gotten until a shrill ringing sounded from Italy's pocket, causing the Italian to jump away. He shot an apologetic glance at Germany before answering his phone.

"Pronto? Ah, Romano!"

Germany could only watch as Italy jabbered away in his mother tongue to his older brother, nodding a few times as he spoke. He had been on the phone for almost three minutes when he finally said goodbye and put the phone down. He turned to his host and gave him a sad smile.

"Romano wants me back now - he says I've got to go home or he'll 'kick your ass into the next dimension', as he put it."

Germany nodded, standing from the seat. He opened the door behind him into the hall and allowed the shorter man to enter, pulling on his jacket and shoes, which had been discarded during the movie earlier, back on. Soon, the two found themselves at the door once more.

"Grazie for having me over, Germany! It's been a lot of fun!" Italy chirped.

That was it, game over.

Germany gave a rare smile. "Ja, I agree. Thank you again for the meal."

"No, it was nothing, really!"

He hadn't been able to do it.

"Well, I suppose I'll see you later..."

He hadn't told him.

Italy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and we should totally do this again sometime!"

_What a coward_, he inwardly berated himself.

"Ja, we should."

Italy grinned up at him, his usual, happy-go-lucky smile that was ever-present on the man's face. "Well, buonanotte, Germany!" He bounced up and caught the taller man in a tight hug. Germany reluctantly hugged back.

He wasn't very sure of the next few details; it had all happened so fast.

Just as the pair began to part from their hug, Germany took a chance and sealed their lips together. As soon as he began the kiss, his mind was in an utter turmoil. What had he done! He may have just completely ruined his relationship with Italy! God, he was such an idiot!

However, the kiss was not stopped by Italy; on the contrary, Italy deepened the kiss, hands moving up to tangle themselves in the now mussed up blonde hair. Both men had their eyes closed, completely in their own world. All that mattered was them, and never letting the space between them overtake them.

All good things must come to an end though, and soon enough the Nations were just about out of oxygen. They reluctantly pulled back, gazing at each other with starstruck eyes as they regained their breaths. It took a while, but Italy was the first to speak.

"Wow..." he uttered breathlessly.

A blush was painted across Germany's usually pale cheeks as he registered what he had just done. Usually, he would have immediately broken away and scolded himself on his stupidity, but this time, he really couldn't bring himself to regret his actions. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but then closed it upon finding no coherent words to say. Italy seemed to understand this and smiled up at him.

"Ti amo, Germania."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Italien."

* * *

**Translations:**

_Danke_ - Thanks (German)  
_Pronto_ - [see ch. 1]  
_Grazie_ - Thanks (Italian)  
_Ja_ - Yes (German)  
_Buonanotte_ - Goodnight (Italian)  
_Ti amo, Germania_ - I love you, Germany (Italian)  
_Ich liebe dich auch, Italien_ - I love you too, Italy (German)

By the way - _stelline_ - star-shaped pasta (it looks so cute!)

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Aaaaaand that's that!

So yeah, sorry if the ending wasn't very good. I apologise!

If you guys want, I'll write more. But this is all I had planned ;w;

But thank you all so much for the support! Four more followers and two more favourites, as well as five more reviews! I feel spoilt ;w;

Thanks to you all! :D

To unknown and guest (reviewers), thanks! Glad you enjoyed it :3

Thank you all! Bye~

~Random ( = ¬ = )7


End file.
